


Days Like These

by bleuhue



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: no beta we die like snaley, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuhue/pseuds/bleuhue
Summary: Omori learns his brother is being bullied and can't stand it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Days Like These

Omori hated going to the doctors, especially when he had to do it alone. Normally he would be with Sunny or Mari, but both of them had tests. Well… Technically speaking Mari has a test, while Sunny is making up a test. Sunny had gotten sick and couldn’t attend school. He remembered trying to stay home with Sunny that day, but their mom forced him to go to school with Mari. The small details didn’t matter, what mattered was that he was stuck here in this cold room all by himself. It was beyond boring and he wished his mom had come instead of his father. His father was too busy filling out paperwork and speaking to the doctors, which was only feeding into his boredom and loneliness. His father was nice, but they always struggled to hold conversations with him. Granted, both he and Sunny made it difficult for their parents to converse with them. Both he and Sunny were very quiet people and tended to enjoy listening more than speaking.

Anyhow, he stared at the clock to pass time. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but time just seemed to get slower looking at the clock. It wasn’t until a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. Instinctively he flinched, meeting his father’s gaze. “Are you ready to go?” A nod had been his answer, as he got up from his chair. Everything was relatively normal as they started to make their way to the car. Until his father got a phone call.  _ Probably mom. _ “Omori we’re going to have to skip getting cookies. Something important came up. Get in the car,” his father told him while he was still on the phone. To be honest he was more than a little bummed about the prospect of not getting his cookies for being a good and brave boy as Mari would say. Nevertheless, he got into the car as ordered. It was more than a little uncomfortable being alone in the car while his father continued talking to his mom. He’d noticed his father was stressed, which meant something bad had happened.  _ Wonder what happened. _ His father’s mumbling didn’t provide any answers, so he’d just have to wait and see.

Eventually, his father remembered him and made their way to the car. The breath he had been holding escaped in shaky breathes. Being alone was suffocating. He would like to say he did a much better job than Sunny, but he knew that he was probably worse than him. Unlike Sunny, he didn’t have a strong imagination or found himself lost in it. His father must have realized his discomfort, considering they ruffled his hair. He whined and batted his father’s hand away from his hair, which resulted in his father chuckling at him. Still, it brought a small smile to his face that his father cared about him. The drive home wasn’t particularly long, but there was nothing noteworthy during the ride.

Now, when they got home… That was another story entirely, he practically ran out of the car to the house. He vaguely registered his mother greeting him, as he rushed upstairs and to his room. School should have been over a while ago, which meant Sunny and Mari were home. He was not at all prepared for the sight before him. It was Sunny with a bag of ice pressed to his eye and covered in bruises. Angry, no he was furious seeing his brother this way. Before he knew it he marched over to Sunny, which caused his brother to flinch. 

“What happened?” 

Sunny didn’t say anything.  _ Of course, you wouldn’t say anything. _ “What happened?” Again, nothing. His brother had the audacity to turn away from him and try to hide from him.  _ Oh, so you wanna do things the hard way? _ While he may have been the quiet one of the two of them, it didn’t mean he wasn’t assertive. He simply made his way around the bed to face his brother and try and grab his hand to pull the ice pack away. What resulted was a little scuffle between the two brothers, considering Sunny could be just as stubborn. “Come on show me,” he angrily told Sunny as they tried to escape his grasp. 

“No! Don’t wanna!” Sunny managed to kick his stomach, gaining some distance in the process.  _ THAT’S IT!  _ As much as he loved Sunny, this was getting ridiculous. Out of the two of them, he was the strongest, which wasn’t saying much considering they were both pretty weak. Maybe it was due to frustration, but he managed to smack away the ice pack and pin his brother’s arm to the side. That’s when he saw it. Saw his brother’s black eye. Then, what he heard was sniffling. Before he could ask or look at Sunny, he found himself pushed out of bed. He’d landed with a thump on the ground, hearing a door open and shuffling. 

Mari had entered the room and was currently standing over him. He expected her to be mad or even ashamed of him for making his brother cry, but she was simply sad. He hadn’t realized he began crying, albeit quietly until Mari gently held him in her arms and lovingly stroked his hair. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he said. Mari shushed him and continued to stroke his hair until he calmed down. “Are you okay now, Mori?” He shook his head and held her tighter. Instead of pushing him away, she pulled him closer, “Mori… I need to check on Sunny. Mama and papa are downstairs waiting for us to have dinner. Can you go downstairs? I'll be there in a little bit.”  _ I don’t wanna. _ It seemed as if she could read his mind, “Papa told me you did amazing today at the doctors. I’m proud of you. I’m sure mama wants to hear her brave little boy tell her how his doctor’s visit was. And… I may have made some cookies, that are waiting for you.” Oh, how she’s got him wrapped around her finger. Cookies, especially her cookies, were his favorite. They were everyone’s favorite because they had love baked into them.

Reluctantly he let go and whipped his tears away with his arm. When he got up from the floor, Mari kissed his forehead. “I promise, I won’t take long.” He nodded and started to leave. Before he left, he glanced at his brother’s trembling form hidden underneath a blanket. Sunny was still crying. It was awful. Even though the two of them bickered and fought, he never liked to make his brother cry. He messed up and he knew it. 

Mari’s soft voice could be heard as he left, “Sunny, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

_ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. _ Before he knew it, he was sitting in the kitchen. His mother gave him a hug and kiss to the cheek, which he was unresponsive to. His father simply sighed, as the three of them waited for Mari and Sunny. True to her word, she did arrive quickly with Sunny in tow. Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Sunny wouldn’t look at him, and everyone seemed to ignore that Sunny had a black eye and was covered in bruises. What made matters worse was that Sunny sat next to him. They always sat side by side, always close to each other. However, today they were far apart from each other. Funny, how close they were, yet they were worlds away from each other at the same time. Their mother and father tried to start a conversation with him, but he only responded with a nod and shake of his head. They quickly abandoned the idea of conversation for dinner tonight. Even Mari was unusually silent today. When they had finished and Mari brought her cookies to the dining table, he couldn’t say he was exactly feeling proud. To be honest, he felt like shit. Especially when Sunny left for his room as soon as he finished dinner.  _ Sunny always eats Mari’s cookies with me. _ Of course, Mari went to check on Sunny. It was just him and these sad cookies. All he could do was stare at them. It didn’t feel right eating them.  _ Not without Sunny. _ Sunny… Sunny was his brother. His brother who he loved just as much as Mari. Whenever Sunny was sad, he was sad. He never liked it when his brother was sad.  _ I just want you to be happy. _

He took the plate of cookies with him as he made his way to their shared room. Mari was in the living room studying, “Sunny’s not mad at you Mori. He’s had a bad day. He said he was going to sleep, so try not to make too much noise okay.”  _ Oh… But are you sure he’s not mad? _

“Ok,” was all he could say. He didn’t wait for Mari to continue speaking or even look back to see her reaction as he practically fled to their room. Just as she said, Sunny was in bed sleeping. He felt out of place, sitting on his own bed right next to Sunny’s. Placing the cookies in his lap, he tried to eat one.  _ It’s not right. It’s not right. Sunny’s not here. Not here eating them with me. _ That’s when he glanced to see his brother tremble. Even though he’d made his brother cry, he wasn’t going to leave Sunny when they needed him most. Placing the cookies on his bed, he made his way to his brother. Without thinking, he laid down right next to him and hugged him. Sunny’s body stiffened for a moment. “I’m sorry,” he muttered as he held Sunny’s hand. 

They laid together. Occasionally he’d whisper apologizes and holds his brother tighter. He felt his brother’s hand squeeze back, “It’s okay Mori. I’m okay.” Despite hearing those words, he couldn’t say he was relieved. His brother had a black eye for crying out loud. Sunny understood. Sunny understood him more than anyone else, just as he understood Sunny more than anything else. Maybe it was a twin thing, but he wasn’t sure. “Were you worried about me?” 

“No,” he said, like a liar. That was enough to get a chuckle from Sunny. Hearing his brother laugh made him laugh too. “Yeah right, you wouldn’t be here with me if you weren’t worried,” Sunny teased.  _ Ugh. Not fair. _ He couldn’t help himself from groaning, “What do you mean? Mari said you might be crying again.” They both knew that this was an awful lie. It didn’t help that Sunny turned to face him with a smug smile, “Okay, I’ll tell Mari you said that.”  _ You cheater! Mari will kill me!  _ He dramatically gasped, “You wouldn’t.”

With that, they burst into laughter. The mini argument and awkwardness were forgotten. Right now they were brothers laughing their heads off at their jokes. That is until Sunny had to ruin it. “Mori?” At the mention of his name, he turned to face his brother. “I love you.” That was enough to make him leave the bed and to his own to hide his embarrassment, his brother’s laughter mocking him. At least Sunny had mercy on him. He couldn’t help but smile as he stared down at the plate of cookies.  _ OH! RIGHT! _ Grabbing the plate, he returned to Sunny’s bed and plopped himself right next to his brother. No words needed to be exchanged, as they both grabbed a cookie. Still, he couldn’t let his brother win their battle.

“I love you too,” he said as he took a bite of his own cookie. He could have sworn he saw Sunny’s ears turn red from his words.  _ Who’s the embarrassed one now? _

  
Today, they would end the night sharing cookies. Tomorrow… Tomorrow is when he finds out who did this to Sunny and makes them pay.  _ I’ll make sure they know not to mess with you Sunny, I promise. _


End file.
